cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Audit
The Alliance Audit is the name of the event which used to decide new sanctioned alliances in 2006, 2007, and the first half of 2008. The audit would happen about every three months in which the moderation team would announce new sanctioned alliances based on their score. Alliance audits are no longer done by the Moderators. July 10th, 2007 Audit *1 Green Protection Agency 89.03 *2 Goon Order Of Neutral Shoving 78.50 *3 New Pacific Order 78.43 *4 Independent Republic of Orange Nations 77.14 *5 \m/ 74.24 *6 Global Organization for Liberty and Defense 46.51 *7 New Polar Order 46.40 *8 Orange Defense Network 43.75 *9 Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 43.71 *10 The Legion 42.56 *11 North Atlantic Defense Coalition 41.42 *12 Grand Global Alliance 40.47 "FAN and ONOS have lost sanctioned status. MCXA and \m/ have gained sanctioned status. FAN and ONOS members will immediately be moved into the regular forum members catagory. If someone from \m/ and MCXA could contact me or one of the forum admins with your selected userbar and a roster of your members from this forum we will begin masking throughout the week. Thank you. This is the third audit under the established formula. I am now altering the formula after much discussion to lessen the impact of average member strength. If it is determined that the rankings are sufficiently altered after this change is made a corrective audit may take place in approximately one month. It may be a few days before the new formula is incorporated into the ingame calculation." -Moderation -Link October 3rd, 2007 Audit *1. Green Protection Agency 70.32 *2. New Pacific Order 48.62 *3. Independent Republic of Orange Nations 40.95 *4. North Atlantic Defense Coalition 31.62 *5. New Polar Order 26.48 *6. Orange Defense Network 25.23 *7. Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 21.30 *8. The Legion 19.48 *9. Sparta 18.70 *10. Grand Global Alliance 17.99 *11. Global Alliance and Treaty Organization 16.69 *12. Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations 14.25 "GOONS, GOLD and \m/ have lost sanctioned status. Sparta, GATO and CSN have gained sanctioned status. The ingame listing will be updated in the next few days." -Moderation January 19, 2008 Audit The following 12 alliances have attained the highest 12 ingame scores as well as forfilling the neccessary criteria of 300 members and 70% ingame activity. Alliances in italics are being sanctioned for the first time. MHA need to switch to an affiliation of 'Mostly Harmless alliance' if they wish to accept their place as a sanctioned alliance. All newly sanctioned alliances need to contact admin as soon as possible with a flag no greater than 80 px in height. -Sanctioned Alliances- *Green Protection Agency - 56.78 *New Pacific Order - 51.18 *Independent Republic of Orange Nations - 42.93 *North Atlantic Defense Coalition - 32.80 *New Polar Order - 30.17 *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance - 26.04 *Orange Defense Network - 22.89 *''The Phoenix Federation - 20.20'' *Sparta - 19.88 *Global Alliance and Treaty Organization - 19.82 *''MHA - 19.71'' *''Atlantis - 19.19'' ---- -Runners up- *Grand Global Alliance - 17.88 (nb - GGA have lost their sanctioned status) *The Order of Light - 16.01 ---- -Sanctioned alliances loosing their sanctioned status (and are not runners up)- *Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations - 15.24 *The Legion - 10.91 -Link March 30, 2008 Audit The following 12 alliances have attained the highest 12 ingame scores as well as forfilling the neccessary criteria of 300 members and 60% ingame activity. Alliances in italics have gained sanctioned status as a result of this audit. All newly sanctioned alliances need to contact admin as soon as possible with a flag no greater than 80 px in height. -Sanctioned Alliances- *New Pacific Order - 61.59 *Independent Republic of Orange Nations - 50.43 *New Polar Order - 36.60 *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance - 34.48 *Sparta - 28.70 *Mostly Harmless Alliance - 27.50 *Orange Defense Network - 26.62 *The Phoenix Federation - 25.74 *Global Alliance and Treaty Organization - 23.32 *Fark - 21.13 *Viridian Entente - 20.59 *Grand Global Alliance - 19.86 ---- -Runners Up- *FOK - 19.09 *The Order of Light - 16.13 ---- -Sanctioned alliances losing their sanctioned status (and are not runners up)- *Green Protection Agency - 11.69 *North Atlantic Defence Coalition - 11.16 *Atlantis - Disbanded -Link Category:Sanctioned Alliances Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations